Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash is a six-issue comic book limited series that was released in November 2007 and ran until March 2008. It was published by Wildstorm, Dynamite Entertainment, and DC Comics. Based on the original Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash film treatment by Jeff Katz, the story serves as a sequel to Freddy vs. Jason and The Evil Dead trilogy. The comic book series was written by James Kuhoric and illustrated by Jason Craig. Plot Set in December 2008, 5 years after the events of the film Freddy vs. Jason and ten years after the end of Army of Darkness, the story begins with Will Rollins and Lori Campbell (the former protagonists from Freddy vs. Jason) returning to Crystal Lake to put closure to their experience, but Jason kills them a short while after and takes their decomposed corpses to his shack in the woods nearby, there Jason enters a trance and Freddy and his mother appear to him. Freddy Krueger is now trapped, powerless inside the mind of Jason Voorhees, where he learns of the Necronomicon hidden in the old Voorhees home with the power to resurrect him. He and his mother convince Jason that if he gets the Necronomicon, Jason will become "a real boy". Meanwhile, Ash Williams is called to the new Crystal Lake S-Mart to give his retail expertise to its team of teenage slacker employees. While there, he interprets a nearby Jason murder as work of the Deadites. Later, he follows a group of teens to the Voorhees house where he finds the Necronomicon before Jason appears, killing the teens. At the S-Mart, Ash and the employees begin to make a plan to deal with Jason, however, he ends up killing mostly everyone in the store and escaping with the evil book. Freddy uses the Necronomicon to restore himself to full power and increase Jason's intelligence. Later when Ash and the survivors sleep, they are confronted by Freddy in their dreams. Ash and his motley crew of S-Mart employees confront Freddy and Jason at the Voorhees home where Freddy has already unleashed the full power of the Necronomicon, giving him reality altering power. In a final confrontation between the three horror movie icons, Freddy resurrects all of Jason's previous victims from the Friday the 13th films as Deadites after Jason turns on him, and turns the Voorhees home into the Elm Street house. Ultimately, Ash uses the Necronomicon to open a portal, banishing Freddy to the Deadite world, while Jason and the Necronomicon are isolated underneath a frozen Crystal Lake. Collected Editions The series is collected as a trade paperback: *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (144 pages, Wildstorm, September 2008) Sequel In August 2009, the first issue of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors, another six issue mini-series, was released with James Kuhoric and Jason Craig returning to write and illustrate, respectively. The story picks up where Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash left off and features cameos from known characters from the previous Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street films See Also *Hack/Slash *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Comics Category:Crossover Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:The Evil Dead